Karreff
"it's rumbling.." -Karreff Karreff is a terminated myth, known for his game "Sorrowsville" and his previous affiliation with Komorus. Karreff's games can be regarded as moderately strange, being extremely distorted, to being flat-out outlandish. Overview Before Karreff's termination, his outfit consisted of a black outfit with the Fallgate Star imprinted on it. He also wears an imperial shako, supposedly showing off status. His avatar is rather simplistic. History Karreff was created by two alien, or 'Karelian' beings known as "Melvin" and "Calvin," which were from the planet known as Klaxoat. Melvin was the one who proposed the idea of making a human-alien mutant. They dubbed him Karreff. They planted him into the Mediterranean Sea in the year 56076, the year after the 15-minute war, which decimated three quarters of the population and messed up the water cycle and life cycle. After being materialized down to earth, Karreff witnessed the aliens plant down a large collection of metal structures, nicknamed 'Sorrowsville' by locals. It is located right off the shore of the broken sicilian city of Palermo, Italy. Karreff became interested, and decided to walk there. Awaiting him on his journey, a clone known as 'Fingunt,' armed with a weapon Fingunt called a "KAR-5," told Karreff to walk with him toward the metal colossus. About 12 hours later, they make it to the superstructure. Clones known as 'Karellones' cheer Karreff on and welcome him to Sorrowsville. He gets praised like a goddess. When he makes it to his new throne room, he is given a royal monocle, the royal nickname, 'Karellium,' and ordered to create the 'Order of Karell,' an order which would soon develop into a superpower. The year is now 88456. It has been 32380 years since the aliens have left Karreff on the planet. The planet is just now starting to recover from nuclear damage, radiation, and decreased temperatures. But suddenly, Sorrowsville begins to "activate," or glow red and begin to enlarge. Karreff believes this is the aliens calling back for him, so he sets forth on a journey to recover the Karelian Texts to find out if this is all part of their plan to start an economic powerhouse on Earth. This is where his story leaves off. Game(s) (All his games are either terminated or completely altered.) Behavior Just like Komorus, he has been seen to speak in a form of broken English, act very oddly, and is usually spotted speaking to others at his game. On rare occasions he will act rather aggressively, but is normally quite chill with others at his game. Abilities * Manipulation * Laser Vision * Telepathy Hypothetical Karreff has an odd way of being able to manipulate people. An example would be when Karreff turned Karre1546, a supposed Karellone, to jump into the grey quicksand which surrounded the lands. He jumped in and was never heard from again. In rare cases, Karreff has also been seen to blast lasers out of his eyes, melting things. He can also move things with his mind, as one incident shown in Sorrowsville was him lifting something large from thin air. This could be a power Melvin and Calvin granted Karreff from the day he was created. Controversy/Drama For awhile, Karreff was part of Fallgate, an organization made by Komorus. A hoax arose that Karreff had been kicked from Fallgate, and it was a small outrage. Luckily, Komorus denounced it and everything went back to normal within 2 weeks. Groups Fallgate Sorrowsville Trivia * Karreff was actually terminated due to being password guessed. This has been confirmed true by Karreff himself. * Karreff's full name is Karrefficent Lizmon Vellirium * Karreff's superstructure Sorrowsville was probably left by the aliens to show Karreff that he is a leader, but this is still to be announced. * Karreff's name in "Karelian" means "The Strongest." We are still studying this and trying to find valid translations from this broken language he uses. * Karreff frequently refers to a "Magninfinitum." There is no rough translation to this for now. Category:Retired Myths Category:Inactive Myths Category:Popular Myths Category:Banned Myths Category:Fallgate